That's MY best friend
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: <html><head></head>When Harper befriends the new girl at school, Alex start's to get  jealous. Harper is her best friend. and no one else can have her. THIS IS WAR for the friendly redhead.</html>


That's MY best friend.

When Harper befriends the new girl at school, Alex start's to get jealous. Harper is her best friend. and no one else can have her. THIS IS WAR for the friendly redhead.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place **

" Morning Alex ready for school" said Harper as she smiled at her best friend. Alex smiled Harper was dressed in a bright yellow shirt with orange sunflower's and a black skirt with flower petal's on it.

" Yup, ready as I can be with only nine hour's of sleep . I think school should only be four hour's long and that would be three hour's art and one hour for lunch" said Alex as she smiled.

" Hehehe, only Alex but I like going to school and learning new thing's or in my case correcting the teacher's." said Harper as she frowned. She hated how some time's the teacher's where wrong and she had to fix there problem's.

" Well, Harper we could be home school you teach and feed me then everything would be good." said Alex as she smirked. Harper rolled her eye's and open the door so both of them could leave.

" What I thought that was a great idea, come on your smarter then Justin and I bet you could teach me magic to ." said Alex as she grabbed Harper's hand and walked with her to school.

" And what about me when do I get to learn " said Harper as she grimed playing along with Alex.

" Your smart enough for me red and you could cook so I'm good I got a smart hot red head who can cook." said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" I got a lazy brunette who can't cook if her life depended on it, who like getting into trouble and fart's all the time like her father , lucky me" said Harper as she rolled her eye's and smiled at Alex.

" I'm not lazy for you. I do stuff you ask me to and I'm a Russo, we have a farting problem don't blame me blame my blood." said Alex as she poked Harper in the arm.

" I know and I love you even if my nose is dieing" said Harper as she looked both way's before crossing the road to get to the school. They always took the long way , threw the park so they can see all the artist and singer's working. As they reached the School Mr. Laritate was waiting out side the school.

" Just the girl I was looking for. Miss. Finkle can you come over ." said Mr. Laritate as he looked at Harper. Harper smiled and walked over.

" What can I do for you Mr. Laritate" said Harper as she smiled at her principal.

" We have a new Student and I want you to show her around. Would you do that favor for me and oh ahh leave Alex she's not the nicest student to meet on the first day." said Mr. Laritate as he looked at Alex as she glared at one of the other student's.

" I would love to so what's her name" said Harper as she looked at Alex glaring at the other Student.

" Her Name is Aria , Aria O'Connor she's from Boston so this will be a little different. Meet me in my office then you can show Faith around , I told your teacher were you would be so they don't mark you as absent." said Mr. Laritate as he left. Harper shrugged her shoulder's and walked back to Alex.

" So what did he want." asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" We got a new student and he want's me to show her around. I get the half the day to show a new girl around and no class sounds fun. So take good note's will ya" said Harper as she winked at Alex and walked away.

" Hey, I don't want to go to class too." whined Alex as she flowed Harper.

" I know but Mr. Laritate said your not the nicest student to meet on the first day. " said Harper as she frowned.

" Well, if she's idiot then I won't be nice but if she's cool I'll be cool with her. Look at you and me were best friend's cuz your a weird little red head who snore's really laud and I love you for it."said Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper was looking at some one else and frowning.

" What , what is it" said Alex as she frowned and looked at what Harper was looking at. It was Zeke and Gigi kiss.

" They should be locked up" said Alex as she glared at the couple. Zeke was cheating on Harper the whole time they where dating and broke it off with Harper saying that she was just a girl and he wanted a woman .

" It's whatever like you say I just need to ignore them and it'll go away." said Harper as she tried to smile.

" Boy's are stupid who need's them . Think it like this you got rid of Zeke and I got rid of that mama's wolf boy." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded, it seemed when her trouble's with Zeke where happening Mason's mother came into town and told Mason to come home a leave Alex for Alex wasn't worthy to date him. He said okay and dumped Alex and on the next day flew back to England with his mother.

" Boy's are stupid, I don't see why we let them live" said Harper as she glared at her text book.

" Hmm, there only good for some thing's and they can't even do that. If girl's could knock up other girl's the world would be perfect." said Alex as she open her locker.

" Yup, I agree with you there Alex. Well I should go and Meet Faith and show her around the school have fun with out me." said Harper as she got ready to leave.

" It's impossible to have fun with out you Harper. Text me on the info on the new girl Kay" said Alex as she closed her locker door. Both girl's went there own way's.

** ( With Harper)**

" Hi, I'm Harper I'll be showing you around the school." said Harper as she smiled at the blond. She had wavy blond hair, bright blue eye's and pale skin. She was wearing a red hooded with the red sox symbol and black skinny jean's, she was wearing a pair black sued converse's with red lace's.

" Hi, I'm Aria nice to meet you" said Aria as she smiled at Harper.

" So on this wonderful tour of this school. I'll be showing you all the class room's and all the cool spot's to hang. Well forget the last part we don't have any cool spot's to hang." said Harper as she had a lopsided smile on her face.

" Hehehe, Your Funny I like that. So Red let's start this tour so we can get out of this office." said Aria as she smiled and open the door for Harper to walk out first.

" Right let's go" said Harper as she walked out and started the tour. Harper showed Aria the school and they talked. It seems Aria and Harper had a ton in common. They both loved the same band's , candy, weather and TV show's.

" Wow, I never meet anyone who had so much in common with me or who liked eating popcorn and maple syrup together." said Harper as she grinned. She liked the new girl. She was funny, smart, full of energy .

" So Red, I know we just meet but I really like you so do you want to sleep over my place. I can call my folk's tell them that your staying and then after school we go to your place grab your stuff and have a fun night together after homework of course" said Aria as she looked at Harper with a big grin on her face.

" Yeah, I'll love to. I'll ask the Russo's if it's okay, I'm sure it will be." said Harper as she smiled back.

" Yup, I just tell my folk's I meet a nice Irish redhead and they'll say bring her right over hahaha."said Aria as she laughed.

" Is that all I am to you, just a pretty little Irish redhead" said Harper with a fake hurt look on her face.

" What can I say I have a thing for Redhead's and if there Irish all the better" said Aria as she winked at Harper. Harper blushed and gave her a small smile.

" I'll see you at lunch , I should go to class " said Harper as she waved good bye to Aria.

" Bye Red see you at lunch" said Aria as she waved back to Harper. Harper went to her class and sat in her seat by Alex.

" So spill what's the new girl like" said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" She's amazing I never meet anyone like her we have almost everything in common. I might sleep over her place tonight, she asked me to." said Harper as she she had a big grin on her face.

" Hmm, well if you like her and have a lot in common with her I might like her to. Nice we need more cool people in this hell hole of a school." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" You can meet her at lunch I told her she could join us" said Harper as she looked at the lesson plan on the board.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place **

This idea has been done a couple of time's I bet but I want to make one too so I did. Hehehe This will be a little clean from what I usually do.


End file.
